Andy Chills
Andy Chills is an American e-fed wrestler. He currently works for European League Wrestling and Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance. =HISTORY= TRTWF Andy Chills debuted in the Top Rope Talk Wrestling Federation under the name of Anshill3. This is where Andy truly became the wrestler that he is today. It was here that Andy underwent one thousand and one gimmick changes. He was Midnight, Eternal Rage, Razors Edge, Snuffles, The Beast, and a whole bunch of other names. It was also here that Andy made his mark in the wrestling business. He won multiple titles in TRTWF and at the last official TRTWF show ever (not counting that terrible reunion show business) he won the TRTWF World Heavyweight Title for the first time in his career by defeating Buzzkill at A Bowl of Jello. EWA EWA was a Philadelphia upstart promotion run by wrestling legend Big Evil. Andy Chills joined after meeting Big Evil through TRTWF. He wasn't in the original promotion for long because shortly after he joined the company folded. However he participated in both the BQWA and TRTWF versions of in the EWA and while in the TRTWF version he even won the EWA Title by defeating Da Viper and T-Dot in a ladder match. Restarting a Tag Division: Supply and Demand The greatest chapter of Andy Chills' career thus far came in the form of a tag team. TRTWF announced a tag team tournament in order to name the number one contenders to the current champions Shotta and Demon, also known as BioShock. Andy decided to place an open invitation to anybody to be his partner and Show answered the call. Together the two men won the tournament, even defeating TRTWF Tag Team Legends The Hardcore Pimpz (Timmy Mac and JoJo Jericho) along the way. The two men however would fall to BioShock igniting a feud that would eventually end in Supply and Demand being handed the titles by Demon and Shotta at their third matchup when Shotta didn't show up at the arena that night. Andy and Show went on to have massive success in TRTWF and were even inducted into the TRTWF Hall of Fame together as a tag team. BQWA Andy debuted in the BQWA as part of the Dominion of Chaos with King David. King David had successfully run a prior version of the DOC in TRTWF. Although bitter rivals in TRTWF, King David and Andy Chills proved to be formidable partners in the BQWA beating Michael Dunn and Kamikaze for the tag team titles early on in their careers. The two enjoyed wild success, even defeating ReGeneration X in an elimination chamber match. After the DOC run Andy enjoyed some singles success, even holding the International Championship for a short while. He picked up some impressive wins over legends like A Plus and Johnny Karisma along the way. At one point Andy even relived his tag team glory by forming a group called The Patron Saints. He and Phenetic took place in the infamous Beautiful Screw Job at Immortals. Currently Andy is the Custom Champion and is in the middle of a vicious blood feud with eXponent. Category:Wrestlers